


#1 Dad/ Family Reunion [Comic]

by Marlinsart (Marlinspirkhall)



Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [14]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Adoption, Art, Comic, Digital Art, Extended Families, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Fanart, Fancomic, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Other, Vulcan, family gathering, mug - Freeform, number one dad mug, video call, video calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlinspirkhall/pseuds/Marlinsart
Summary: Original Post (Tumblr)Comic (tumblr)Comic (imgur)
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock, Michael Burnham & Sarek, Michael Burnham & Spock, Sarek & Spock
Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632751
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57
Collections: Star Trek - Digital Art Collection





	1. Individual Panels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original Post (Tumblr)](https://marlinspirkhall.tumblr.com/post/625466938982842368/individual-panels-tumblr-imgur)
> 
> [Comic (tumblr)](https://marlinspirkhall.tumblr.com/post/625466754966192128/marlinspirkhall-comic-based-on-an-old-textpost)
> 
> [Comic (imgur)](https://imgur.com/a/lUeUlaR)


	2. Full Panels




End file.
